The invention relates to a process for manufacturing quick dissolving powder products, i.e. instant products, derived from pulse vegetables, i.e. legumes.
Formerly, such instant products were manufactured from legumes i.e. using pulses as a basis, as follows: Dry pulses e.g. dried beans or peas were mixed with water and boiled for several hours. The boiled shells were then either crushed and homogenized to a pulp which was dried on a roller drier and finally crushed to flakes or powder, or another process was used and the boiled pulses were firstly dried in a shelf-drier and finally pulverized.
The former processes had the following disadvantages: The lengthy process of working in batches is expensive and requires much manual work. The long boiling time of several hours is necessary on the one hand to reduce the bitter substances with the aid of enzymes contained in the pulses. On the other hand the flavours are considerably destroyed during the long cooking process, which detracts considerably from the quality of the product.